I Owe You One
by Kuramastrass
Summary: Edward told you you'd be running on three legs if you returned me to him in less-than-perfect condition. Do you remember why he promised that, Jacob? I do. You kissed me without my consent, and punching you broke my hand. And Jake? I still owe you one.


**Inspired by another fic., whose name I can't remember, where Jacob got his jaw broken. I love Jacob when he's not being an ass, but let's admit it, he totally deserved a broken jaw.**

**So I think a certain chapter in Breaking Dawn should've gone something like this.**

**I don't own Twilight, except when I run out in the dark - then I own the night. But that's besides the point.**

**Anywhos, enjoy "I Owe You One"! Review! Thanks!!**

"Go on," Edward encouraged me.

"Admit it, little sister. You're _afraid_," Emmett teased me.

I glanced at Emmett's biceps as he flexed his muscles. There was no way I could do this. _Was_ there?

Rosalie put her hands on my back and pushed me closer to Emmett.

Emmett put his arm down on the table, flexed his fingers, and smiled at me.

I stepped closer.

"Emmett, Esme _likes_ that table," Alice said quickly.

"Fine, then." Emmett got up and walked outside. I followed him. We stopped at a large boulder. "Here."

He put his elbow down on the rock. So did I. We clamped our hands together.

"Ready?"

I nodded.

I felt him press against my arm, but he wasn't able to move it. I knew that he was using enough force to push several semi-trucks up a hill. But it wasn't enough to move my arm.

Suddenly, I could feel it – my newborn strength blossoming through me like blood used to flow through my veins. I flexed my arm and moved it an inch.

Emmett clenched his teeth and pushed harder. Nothing.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I smashed our arms into the side of the boulder.

He glowered at me. "Rematch. Tomorrow."

"I don't think it will wear off that soon. How about in a few months?"

"Tomorrow," he repeated through his teeth. He stormed back into the house.

I stared at my arm with wonder, flexing it. I couldn't believe it. I was stronger than _Emmett_.

I dug my fingers into the boulder, just to prove to myself that it was true. The rock turned to dust in my hand.

I looked at the powder, thinking about how odd it was. I was now stronger than the strongest person I'd ever known, when I'd always been the weakest.

There was nothing I couldn't do now. No one could stop me.

That reminded me…

I bounded back into the house – looking more like Alice than myself, I'm sure – and went straight over to Jacob. I smiled sweetly at him, noting thankfully than Renesmee was currently safe in Edward's arms.

"Hey, Jake?"

"Yeah, Bella?" He sounded worried.

"Remember when Edward promised you'd be running on three legs?" I asked innocently.

His eyes narrowed. He glanced nervously at all the vampires in the room, especially Edward – who looked like he was trying not to laugh. I wondered how confused and frantic Jacob's thoughts were.

"Yeah," he answered slowly.

"Do you remember why he promised that?" I didn't give him a lot of time to answer. After ten seconds, I continued. "I do. You kissed me without my consent, and punching you broke my hand. And Jake?"

"Yeah?" He sounded even more worried. He never took his eyes off me – like he'd finally found the source of the danger he was sensing: me.

Renesmee wouldn't be happy, but I didn't care. I needed this, right now, even more than I needed to satisfy my thirst for blood.

I smiled as widely as I could and rolled my right hand into a fist.

"I still owe you one."

I punched him as hard as I could in the face. I heard his jaw make a sickening crack. Momentarily, I felt guilty, but then I reminded myself that he heals fast – and not only that, there was a doctor about three feet away.

He stumbled backwards a step, too stunned to howl in pain.

"That was for kissing me," I explained as I stepped forward. I punched the other side of his face. "And that was for breaking my hand."

That was satisfying.

Carlisle was at Jacob's side almost immediately. "Jacob, let me see what I can do about that – before it sets incorrectly." He led Jacob by the arm out of the room.

Edward handed our daughter to Rosalie and came over to me. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes, that was _very_ necessary."

He frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"I promised to break his jaw. So you could have told me you were planning to do that," he answered. "I can't have you keeping all my promises."

I smiled. "That's too bad. You should have thought about that before you changed me."

Jacob and Carlisle came back out, Jacob wearing something that looked like a cast on his face. He looked at Edward.

"He wants you to know that it hurt," Edward whispered to me. "A lot."

"It hurt when I broke my hand, too." I frowned. "At least you heal fast."

"Goo' poin', he mumbled, only wincing a little.

I smiled. Not at Jacob's pain – despite my change, he was still my best friend, my Jacob. No, I was smiling at how well everything was going. My daughter - beautiful Renesmee – was alive and well, I'd resisted human blood, I'd beaten Emmett at arm-wrestling, and I'd punched a werewolf in the face without breaking my hand.

Maybe if I kept this up, in a few days, I'd be allowed to see my mom in Jacksonville.

- Kuramastrass -


End file.
